


Love and Space Suits

by Ancalime1



Series: Unnamed Astronaut AU [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AWKWARD SPACE DANCING, Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Outer Space, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and you guessed it: space suit cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalime1/pseuds/Ancalime1
Summary: Around them, the universe held its breath while they took theirs.And gods, was it beautiful to see Bruce breathe.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Unnamed Astronaut AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210212
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Love and Space Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuss/gifts).

> For Day 4: Breath
> 
> Thanks to @mutantbanner for beta-ing!! I hope you don't mind me gifting this to you, because you are... my entire universe <3

They were drifting out just feet away from the station, tethers twining together like jungle vines caught in a breeze. The entirety of the universe opened up before them, vibrant purples pooling out into velvet black, a smattering of stars twinkling like morning dew drops. It was dead quiet, save for their breathing over the comms, which on any other day might have unsettled Thor—but out here it was soothing, like listening to the lapping of waves against a beach. He inhaled deeply, and maneuvered himself so that he was facing Bruce.

He almost gasped at the sight. The scientist’s face, normally crinkled with worry, was awash with a deep serenity he hadn’t quite seen before. He could see the tiny glimmer of stars reflecting in his visor, dappling his face in incandescent light. A wave of bashfulness hit Thor quite suddenly, and he felt his face flush with warmth. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. A soft smile tugged at his lips, his hand slowly finding Thor’s. “So, so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Thor breathed. “Yeah, it really is.”

“Beautiful like you,” continued Bruce, squeezing his hand. 

A flare of warmth immediately burst into Thor’s cheeks, and he nearly choked into his comms. “W- _ What? _ ” he spluttered. “Er, no, I—”

“Ah-ah-ah,” Bruce cut in, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Hey, c’mon. You’re always dishing out compliments. It’s my turn.” 

Thor groaned, smacking a hand to his helmet. “Ugh. It feels weird on the receiving end.”

“Yeah, well, now you know how I feel,” Bruce laughed, taking his other hand and twining his fingers between Thor’s. “Hey. Dance with me?”

Thor stared at him, blinking stupidly. “Uh. I don’t know how,” he muttered, unhinging his fingers from his and walking them along the sleeve of his suit.

Bruce gave him an incredulous look. “The God of Thunder doesn’t know how to dance?”

“Hmph. That’s right. God of Thunder, not God of Dancing. Although, I could probably do a pretty mean sprinkler—”

“Oh my  _ god, _ ” laughed Bruce, flicking his hand away. “Thor, we’re in _ space _ . Do you really think it matters whether you know how to dance or not?” 

Thor shrugged, a grin flashing across his lips. “Hngh. Guess not. Just thought I’d warn you, is all.”

Bruce raised an accusatory eyebrow. “C’mon. You’re saying this like _ I _ know how. Or like I’d judge you about it.” He paused, his lips twisting into a wry smile. “You do know who I am, right?”

“Uh… Bruce Banner, seventeen Ph.D’s, one of which is probably in dancing?” 

“Seven. Seven Ph.D’s.”

“Oh right,  _ only  _ seven. My mistake,” scoffed Thor. He sighed, then grasped one of Bruce’s hands and slipped the other round his waist. “Alright. Ready?”

A smile flickered beneath Bruce’s dimly lit visor as he mirrored the action, and a starburst of warmth and giddiness fluttered within Thor’s chest. 

“Ready.”

It was a little awkward trying to orient themselves in weightlessness, with no anchor to guide them with. The bulky space suits didn’t exactly help—as comfy as they were, trying to maneuver in them was like trying to maneuver in a pair of overstuffed sleeping bags. Eventually they gave up, settling instead for bobbing gently against each other, floating out further away from the ship and into the blissful black. 

It was quiet again—wonderfully quiet. Around them, the universe held its breath while they took theirs. And gods, was it beautiful to see Bruce breathe, to see him so  _ alive _ , to see his smile break across star-flecked skin. Thor could have cried just then—could have cried at how lucky he was, to be drifting in perfect silence with the most beautiful man in the universe. 

Too quickly did their oxygen begin to run out, prompting them to haul themselves back to the station. Thor felt as if he were stuck in a dream-state, in that liminal space between sleeping and waking. It was as if a part of him had accepted this as reality, while the other was still convinced that it was too good to be true.

The moment the airlock seal closed behind them, he wrenched off his helmet, leaving it to drift aimlessly mid-air. Bruce grinned and did the same, his hair spilling out into frizzy brown curls that fluttered round his face. Thor’s breath hitched at the sight. He was beaming, lips curled in joy, brown eyes warm with starlight. 

For what had seemed to be the hundredth time that night, Bruce had damn near taken his breath away.

“Thor,” said Bruce, giggling. “You’re. Um. You’re staring.”

Thor blinked. Oh, Hel, he totally was. How long had he been doing that? 

_ Whatever. Play it cool.  _

“Oh, I… I can’t help it,” he said suavely, throwing a pair of gloved hands behind his head. “Look, I see someone beautiful, I gotta stare.” 

_ Oh yeah. Nailed it. _

Bruce scoffed. “Ohhh my god,” he said rolling his eyes. “Jeez. You’re like, a dumb moth that’s about to fly into a lamp.”

Thor grinned, then gently pushed off the wall and drifted towards the other man. “Well. You’re an astrobiologist, yes? You like moths. I could be your dumb moth.”

Bruce folded his arms and shook his head. “Oh no. That’s not very romantic. I can’t be responsible for your death,” he said in mock-seriousness. 

“Oh? Then don’t kill me.”

“Wow. That simple, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Thor was close now, almost in Bruce’s space. His heart was thrumming against his ribcage, his breaths becoming shaky and short with excitement. And Bruce was just looking on with those kind brown eyes of his, still filled with laughter but brimming with an ethereal stellar warmth. 

And then Bruce reached out to him, and his heart jumped into his throat.

He gasped as gloved hands threaded around his waist, pulling him close,  _ so _ close, until their suited bodies were flush against each other. Thor’s breath hitched in excitement, the delicious brushing of puffy suit-on-suit sending a delighted shiver up his spine and a plume of heat to his cheeks. It was as if they were drifting in a bubble of warmth, a cushion of soft, fluffy pressure between them. 

A smile creeped onto his lips, and he wrapped his arms around Bruce to secure the embrace, their hips pressing and squishing together with wonderful friction. At this, Bruce let out an involuntary squeak and burrowed his face into Thor’s shoulder, hiding into it as if it were a pillow. “Oh my god,” he murmured, breath warm against Thor’s neck. “Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Thor laughed, stroking the back of his suit in slow, rhythmic motions. “Comfy?” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Hell  _ yes _ ,” he said, hugging Thor’s puffy waist a little tighter. “You?”

Another laugh. “I think this is the comfiest I’ve ever been,” Thor admitted, his cheeks flushing. “Hmph. Midgardians like their weighted blankets, yes? Well. I say that weighted blankets pale in comparison to boyfriends in space suits, and you may quote me on that.”

“Right. Despite the fact that we’re floating at zero g’s, with weight being kind of a moot point,” said Bruce, laughing. 

“Mmm. But the hug helps,” rumbled Thor, his mouth stretching into a yawn. “It’s like… floating in soft puffy goodness, with the added bonus of boyfriend-cuddles. You feel me?”

Bruce did a happy-wiggle, and snuggled even closer into Thor’s chest. “Oh yeah. I feel you.” 

“Nice.” Thor nuzzled his cheek, their faces pressing together and glowing with warmth. He felt Bruce sigh against his chest, felt him nestle ever closer, even though there was no more space left between them. 

“I love you, Bruce,” he murmured in a low voice, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “Never forget that.”

He shuddered as Bruce’s lips found their way to his face in turn, tracing his jawline and planting gentle little kisses. “I love you too, Thor,” he said, his voice a soft stellar breeze against his ear. “I’m… I’m glad we’re here. I’m glad we’re together.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile, but comments make me ECSTATIC. Tell me what you thought, or come say hi to me on tumblr @cozyastronaut <3


End file.
